


Mutant AU side stories #1

by Purpledahlia



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledahlia/pseuds/Purpledahlia
Summary: Unknown as yet. Starting out with Chan of A.C.E. but may use others if it progresses well.





	1. Kang Yuchan

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this around the same time as my mutant au but didn't want it to get too confusing by putting in too many people and things happening all at once.

"You weren't supposed to hurt him. Boss man's gonna have your ass in a sling."  
"Not my fault: kid's stronger than he looks. Took two tranq darts to bring him down AND he nearly got his gaze on Williams."  
***  
Chan woke with a start, feeling disoriented and blinking in the dim light. He was aware he was laying on his side on a cold floor and there was something around his neck. His head ached and his right side felt like he'd been kicked hard. He took a deep breath, not feeling anything broken and struggled to get in a sitting position. His hands moved up to his neck, feeling the power-dampening collar and realizing what must have happened.  
He looked up at the ceiling, searching the corners and finding a camera staring at him over a heavy door. He got up and made his way to the door, glaring at the camera. "Hey! Let's get this over with already!" *They're getting better at finding the fake IDs... I hope Jun and Wow got away* He remembered vaguely that they'd split up to get different things on their supply run before he'd been cornered by block B's enforcers.  
The door buzzed, opening to reveal a tall muscular guy in black coveralls who pushed Chan back against the wall, keeping one hand on his Taser as another male in a business suit came in, opening one of the folders he held and looking at it then at Chan. Chan recognized the man in the suit as Lee Tae-il. "Kang Yuchan: psychic ability - mind manipulation..." Taeil looked at the guard, noticing Chan holding his right side. "Remove his shirt ..."  
The guard nodded, pulling Chan's shirt off him with his free hand and exposing the nasty bruising along his ribcage. Taeil 'tskd' and looked annoyed. "Who did that?"  
The guard didn't make eye contact with Taeil. "It was Ross, sir. But this kid took him and Williams by surprise...one tranq is usually enough to..."  
"I don't want shit excuses...tell Ross to report to Zico. He'll be lucky to be on clean up after this." Taeil looked back at Chan. "You don't have any broken ribs or trouble breathing?" Chan shook his head. "Good. Now, because of your power, you're immune to Hypnos...which means that you're pretty much stuck in that collar forever."  
Chan sneered at the shorter man. "Which means I won't be anyone's pet so might as well kill me now, yeah?"  
"You'd like to think so, Channie...but we have buyers who like to break mutants like you." Taeil smirked, seeing Chan frown at the nickname. "So, until that happens, we will make sure you stay in good health and get you into a more comfortable room." He nodded at the guard, who grabbed Chan by his upper left arm and pulled him out of the cell. Chan struggled but even with his training, soon found himself face down on the floor in a painful armlock. Taeil picked up the young mutant's shirt. "Cooperate, Channie, or spend longer healing a broken wrist ...your choice."  
Chan nodded and the guard hauled him to his feet, guiding him to an elevator. The three then went up five floors, the elevator opening out on a nicely decorated hallway, almost 4 star hotel level. Chan looked around as they walked to a door marked 421, the guard taking a keycard to open it and push Chan inside. The room was furnished with a queen sized bed, two nightstands with lamps, and a small table with two chairs. Chan assumed the door in corner led to a bathroom, but stood still in the middle of the room until the guard motioned him to sit in one of the chairs as Taeil sat in another, placing Chan's shirt on the table. Chan took it and put it back on, eyeing the folders in Taeil's hand.  
"Now, Chan, you'll be staying here until that bruise is gone...say a couple of days. We've got you some clean clothes so you can go shower, we'll order you some food..." Chan opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by a glare from Taeil. "You can eat or we can force feed you." Chan rolled his eyes but nodded. *And I heard Zico was the cold blooded one...* Taeil continued. "Then, I'll introduce some of our clients to you. And maybe if you behave yourself, I'll even let you pick who gets you first."  
Chan's fists clenched helplessly. *My first mission to help BTS and this shit happens.* "W-what about my friends? Did you get them too?"  
Taeil placed the folders on the table. "Well, it serves no purpose if I tell you we did capture your friends...we do know you, Jun, and Wow were in the area we were searching. It would have been nice to get all three of you because at least Jun and Wow could have been useful, their powers being weather control and soundwave manipulation...but no, they were able to slip our net. Too bad for you, Channie." He signaled the guard, who grabbed Chan's hair in his left hand, forcing his head back as his right held onto Chan's shoulder, forcing him to stay seated.  
Chan grunted in surprise, shooting a panicked, questioning look at Taeil as the gang member stood up. "What do you mean?"  
Taeil tilted his head to the side, observing Chan's behavior. "Well, part of your good behavior will be giving us your friends' location: not only Jun and Wow, but Donghun and Byeongkwan. If not, I'll make sure you get the most sadistic clients I can find."  
Chan gulped but shook his head. "Fuck off... I'd never betray my friends. Do your worst."  
Taeil nodded at the guard, who released Chan and stepped back. "As you wish. You may change your mind after some time. Go get cleaned up and Scott," waving his hand at the guard, "will be back with some food."  
Taeil and the guard left, locking the door securely behind them. Chan waited a couple minutes, then started looking around for cameras. There weren't any obvious ones that he could see. He searched the drawers and closet, finding boxer briefs, socks, jeans and t-shirts that looked like they'd fit, along with pajama pants. Shrugging and grabbing a pair of underwear and the pajama pants, he headed to the bathroom, finding a shower, a sink, and toilet. Kicking off his shoes and stripping off all his old clothes, he started the shower, seeing basic small bottles of shampoo, conditioner and a bar of soap already sitting on the shelf inside the shower. He washed up, drying himself off and got changed, checking the drawers under the sink and finding toothpaste and a toothbrush, still in its packaging.  
The guard opened the door as Chan came out of the bathroom, an unmarked takeout bag in one hand. Dropping it on the table without a word, he left again. Chan opened up the bag, taking out a bottle of iced tea and a wrapped burger and carton of fries. Chan walked over to the door, spying the guard through the peephole. "I hope this is just cus it's late or something. I'll get better food next time, yeah?"  
The guard turned towards the door, frowning. "Don't hold your breath, Channie... like the boss said, eat it or I force it down your throat."  
Chan kicked the door half-heartedly, his stomach making loud grumbles. "Fine." Chan sat at the table, taking a bite of the burger, glad it was at least still warm. The fries were salty so he only ate a couple after finishing the burger, pushing them aside and opened up the ice tea, sipping it slowly. He drank half the bottle before he realized that when he'd opened it, it hadn't had the crackle of the seal breaking. *Shit...what if they drugged it?* He waited a few moments, not feeling anything happening and sighed in relief, finishing the tea and then going to lay on the bed on his back, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Hey! I finished, mostly...you can have the fries."  
The guard opened the door, eyeing Chan relaxed on the bed and picked up the trash, throwing it in the boy's face, except for the fries, which he started eating as he left. "Not your fucking maid..."  
Chan picked up the trash, rolling over and tossing it in the wastebasket. He tried to relax, not knowing the time of day or night as the room had no windows. Soon enough he had fallen into a fitful sleep, the stress of everything catching up to him.


	2. Two

Chan sat up on the bed, putting his head in his hands, and resting his elbows on his knees, sighing. By his estimation of the feeding schedule they had him on, it was the third day he'd been stuck in this room. The bruising on his side had faded to a yellowish green on his tanned skin and he knew it would mean Taeil would probably be seeing him soon to torture him for information. He knew in his heart that he'd die before giving up anyone in his group but was more afraid of his body betraying him.   
As if merely thinking of these things had summoned him, Chan heard the door open and saw his guard and Taeil enter. "By all means, come on in..." Chan smirked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.  
Taeil smiled back at Chan. "Glad to see you still have your sense of humor and it looks like you're completely healed up too." He set a folder down on the table, taking a seat and opening it up, spreading out a few photos. "Now, I have a couple of people in mind for your first session. Do you prefer women or men by the way, Channie?" Taeil looked over at Chan, gauging his reaction to that question.  
Chan shrugged. "It's torture..why should my preference matter...wait ..." Chan was about to stand up, but Scott put a warning hand on the taser at his hip and Chan sat back down. "Do you really think sex is gonna make me give up my friends? I doubt anyone, male or female, is that good."  
Taeil shook his head, laughing lightly. "Oh, Channie... when I said I know people who love breaking mutants, did you really think it wasn't going to be both pain and pleasure? The only thing you'll be good for is a glorified sex toy once we get the information we need anyway. You should be happy I'm giving you a choice. Now, male or female?"  
Chan felt his blood boiling but didn't move off the bed, clenching his fists. "I really don't care, you little shit...I may not be able to use my power, but I'm not weak. I won't give up my friends."   
Taeil hummed, shuffling the photos and picking one out, sliding it over so Chan could see it. "You're young and probably inexperienced, so we'll start off slow." Chan looked at a photo of a very pretty woman, but her eyes had a coldness that made him shudder. "Sunmi is one of our best dominatrices... though even I would have to say she's our best if I was face to face with her." Taeil smirked. "I'll give her a call and set up a meeting. I suggest you eat well and hydrate. I'll have Scott bring you something good this time, no fast food."   
Scott nodded and Taeil and the guard left, leaving the picture of Sunmi on the table. Chan flipped it over so he wouldn't have to look at it and took a deep breath. "I won't be broken...they'll have to kill me."   
**  
A short time later, Chan had changed from his pajamas to a pair of jeans, plus a t-shirt and hoodie. True to his word, Chan had gotten quite a substantial breakfast: hash browns, eggs, bacon and a carafe of orange juice plus a glass to pour it in. Scott stood by as Chan ate, making him feel a little self conscious as he devoured everything. As Scott went to pick up the tray, Chan leaned back in the chair, feeling comfortably full. "Sunmi doesn't look so bad...think Taeil is trying to send me someone soft to make up for being practically ignored these past couple days?"  
Scott chuckled, looking at Chan. "Wow, can't wait to see what you have to say after her session with you. She's not Taeil's first pick for nothing. I heard she's a real ball breaker. Good luck." Scott balanced the tray in one hand, reaching out to open the door. Chan saw his chance and tackled Scott from behind, sending the tray flying, and shoving the guard's head against the doorframe, hearing a sickening crack as the guard slumped down, unconscious. Chan grabbed the taser gun and keycard, spending a couple precious seconds searching the rest of Scott's uniform pockets for anything that might disconnect the collar, but finding nothing helpful. He knew he didn't have time to tie up the guard for fear of being discovered and left the room, looking for the nearest stairwell, heading down once he found it, hoping to come out in a parking garage or basement that would lead onto the street. He pulled up his hoodie as he ran downstairs, hiding the collar as best he could. *Soon as I get out of here, I can contact Jungkook to get this off*  
Chan opened the door, finding himself in a dimly lit area, pipes running along the ceiling and a series of heavy doors lined the hallway, heavily bolted and windowless. He ran down the hallway, finding a door needing a keycard and tried the one he'd taken from Scott, sighing in relief as the light turned green and the door buzzed. He pulled it open, carefully looking around at the alley it opened out to, noticing it was dimly lit but he could see a sliver of night sky when he looked up, which made him a bit disoriented because he'd been sure it was at least late morning or early afternoon when they'd fed him. As far as he could tell no one was following him so he ditched the keycard and shoved the taser gun in the waistband of his jeans, hiding it under his hoodie and exiting the alley, keeping his eyes open as he headed away from the building he'd been kept in.   
***  
Once he'd estimated he was several blocks away and somewhat safe, Chan slumped against a brick wall to catch his breath, well out of sight of any onlookers, trying to plan his next move. *Need to make sure Jun and Wow are really safe...but this collar has to come off first.* He stood up, looking around for a pay phone and seeing one on the corner. He walked over to it casually, picking up the receiver and calling a number he knew from memory. As someone picked up on the other end, Chan interrupted before they could say much more than 'hello?'. "I need help. I'm not sure where I am but I got collared and need it removed." Chan listened carefully. "Okay, get here soon though, please." He hung up quickly and went to an alley nearby, situating himself so he had a good view of the street but would be out of sight.  
***  
After some time, Chan saw a black van pull up across the street from him and a figure exited, looking around. He recognized Jimin and stood up, making his way towards the van. "I was getting worried Jungkook had lost his touch."   
Jimin looked at Chan, annoyed. "Just get in the van. We need to get out of here quick." Jimin opened the side door back up that he had come out of, and Chan followed him inside, sitting down in one of the seats as he saw Jungkook in the driver's seat. Jungkook looked at Chan, smiling. "Don't worry, the van is shielded in case they have a tracker in the collar, but the sooner we're back at my workshop, I can dismantle it properly. I'm just glad you were able to get away." He started the car and started driving off.  
Jimin tapped Chan on the shoulder to get his attention. "Jun and Wow got hold of us a couple days ago when they couldn't find you so we'd been monitoring the police band for any information but all was quiet. They're fine though and we managed to find your group a safehouse until you can get back with them."   
Chan nodded his thanks, slumping in the seat in relief. "They had me in some sort of hotel. Lee Taeil was there. I think he was going to have someone torture me for information, but was waiting until my bruised ribs healed. If I hadn't gotten away today, I don't know what would have happened." Chan left out the whole threat of being a sex toy for possibly several people. *I swear if I get that little worm alone... I'll make him suffer*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had this whole escape plan for the Jung twins in my main story but after writing it, it seemed to be a little unrealistic so i scrapped it and decided to give Chan a break and have him escape. Yes, there will be more BTS in future chapters and hopefully I'll find some way to put them into my main story


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of backstory as Chan is finally free

As Jungkook pulled into his workshop garage, the police scanner crackled to life.  
'... bolo for Kang Yuchan, mutant with mind control powers and member of A.C.E. faction. Recently escaped from a block b holding area in the city by murdering his guard. May still have power dampening collar on, as yet unknown. May be armed as well. Do not engage subject: report location to block b enforcers'  
Yuchan paled and shook his head. "I didn't kill the guard, just knocked him out, I swear." He shuddered visibly and Jimin nodded, rubbing his back to try and calm him.  
"We believe you, Chan...it's just more anti mutant bullshit perpetrated by block b. Soon as Jungkook gets this collar off, we'll set the record straight in the mutant community at least. I don't give a fuck what the humans think, but anyone who knows you, knows you're a good person." Jimin frowned, remembering how they'd met A.C.E. ...  
***  
Jimin had gotten an urgent call from Taehyung about mutants in trouble. He wasted, to him, precious seconds letting Jungkook get him an earpiece to stay in communication with him before taking off, his superspeed leaving a faint blue trail. Tracking Tae's location, he'd arrived only a minute after the call, taking time to circle the warehouse before slowing down and entering.   
"Alright, I checked the surrounding area...no police presence so far and Jungkook is monitong the scanner..." He tapped a small earpiece, looking down at the four men sitting on the floor. Seokjin had finished healing the major damage and slumped against Tae, breathing raggedly. Jimin knelt beside Jin, looking at the two strangers as Tae was about to speak. "We'll save introductions for later, Tae. Just because they're not here now, doesn't mean we shouldn't be cautious."  
Tae nodded, looking worriedly around the warehouse. "You should be able to move him now, Chan. Our car's a couple blocks away though..."   
Jimin picked Seokjin up, the elder male hissing in pain and holding his side, carrying him out as Chan and Tae pulled Jun to his feet. Jun took a deep breath, feeling only a slight bit of pain. "I'm fine, Chan. Seokjin looks almost as bad as I did though..."  
"I'm sorry I was so useless, Jun..."  
Jun turned towards Chan, interrupting. "No, you weren't...you got that one guy to stop hurting me as soon as you could get his eye contact...got us away from his two friends as well, giving us time to hide. And we were lucky enough to have BTS find us... how did you find us anyway?"  
"A rat told me...and your weather power led us the rest of the way..." Tae looked up at the night sky with a faraway look in his eyes, noticing it now clearing and showing brilliant stars instead of thunder clouds. Chan and Jun just looked at each other, watching Jimin gently placing Seokjin in the back seat.  
"I'll see you back at the house." Jimin took off, leaving a quickly fading pale blue trail behind him.   
***  
Jimin was startled out of his thoughts by Jungkook re-entering the van and dropping his toolbox loudly on the floor of the van. The young male flashed his mischievous smile, then cleared his throat after a glare from the speedster, focusing on picking out the tools he'd need to disable Chan's collar. He opened an 11" rectangular bright yellow plastic case containing assorted sizes and varieties of screwdrivers. Taking a good look at the collar, his eyes glowed a silver grey color. "Mm, I see the tracker..." He scooted close to Chan, grabbing a small flathead screwdriver and prying open a section of square paneling. The sudden beeping made Chan flinch, but Jungkook looked calm as he pulled out the tracker, his eyes flashing green as they scanned it. The beeping stopped and Jungkook tossed it at Jimin. "Another one to add to my collection...don't worry, Chan. The signal's offline permanently. Now for the delicate part..." He gently turned the collar 180 degrees so he could get at the back without having to have Chan move. Estimating the size of the screws in the access panel, Jungkook reached behind him and grabbed the correct screwdriver by touch. "Tilt your head up a bit, Chan...and hold very still." Chan complied, the only outward sign of stress was that he closed his eyes. He felt Jungkook unscrewing the panel, as well as Jimin carefully moving up beside him, offering at least a little calming support. None of them talked, but Chan could feel the tension all through his body as Jungkook deftly removed the collar, opening one eye as he saw the collar flashing rapidly with bright red lights. Jimin grabbed it, using his superspeed to run outside the garage, opening a bomb proof container nearby and tossing the collar in, slamming the lid shut and hearing the muffled boom as the collar exploded.   
Chan felt like he was going to throw up and exited the van, stumbling and falling to his knees, taking deep breaths to keep his food down. "Fuck..."  
Jungkook handed him a water bottle and Chan drank slowly, calming down a bit. "I'm gonna get the computer set up for our broadcast. Take as long as you need to collect yourself...Jimin and I can do most of the talking until you're ready."   
Jimin walked back in, brushing imaginary dust off his hands and smiling until he saw Chan's pale face. "We weren't sure what the collar would do when removed, but Jungkook likes to plan for any contingency. Been hanging around Namjoon too much." He nudged the 'golden maknae', who chuckled as he pushed Jimin back affectionately.  
"I'm ready to talk to the mutant community: we should get my side out as soon as possible. Who knows, maybe there'll be some sympathetic humans out there listening. They can't all be bad, just like some mutants can't all be good..."  
Jimin and Jungkook nodded in agreement and guided Chan to a desk where they'd set up a small camera and microphone next to a laptop. Chan and Jungkook sat in the two chairs while Jimin leaned against a stool behind them. Jungkook signed on to the dark web, using the proxy algorithm that Namjoon and he had devised, which had so far been untraceable, though with humans like Lee Taeil, it still was a cause for concern.   
Jungkook angled the camera to include all three of them in the shot, setting up the live feed. "Jungkook here with an urgent update. You all know Jimin behind me..." Jimin waved, smiling. "Well, today, we have a very important guest to my right...Kang Yuchan, recent escapee from Block B here to tell what really happened..."  
Chan looked directly at the camera, a determined look in his eyes. "Because I couldn't be controlled by hypnos due to my mutation, they were going to torture me and make me give up my friends. I had no choice but to escape. I didn't kill the guard, just knocked him out. They constantly want to paint us as evil, but I personally draw the line at killing anyone. If the guard is truly dead, then it was to set me up as a murderer, and for that I'm sorry because a human being had to lose his life to perpetuate a lie."  
Jungkook nodded and Jimin leaned forward. "Mutants can only be free if we look out for each other and do everything in our power to stop Block B and that witch Rowena. It's her fault that most of us are forced into slavery. We urge anyone out there with knowledge of her location or even a way to counteract hypnos, to contact us."  
Jungkook held up a hand, looking at the timer he'd set up on screen, not wanting to stay online too long for security reasons. "Anyone watching right now, know that BTS will not stop until all mutants are free of hypnos, Rowena is put on trial for her actions against mutants, and Block B is destroyed." He cut the feed and sat back. Jimin rubbed Jungkook's shoulders, feeling a tension in them that slowly lessened under his touch. Jungkook's sigh spoke volumes and he rotated his neck slightly. "I'm hungry. We should pick up some food before going to the safehouse." He dug around in a drawer, pulling out a grey face mask and giving it to Chan. "We have our own in the van. Think the rest of A.C.E. might want takeout?"   
Chan nodded as he slipped the mask on, hiding a smile. "Definitely." He looked at Jungkook and Jimin. "Thank you again for coming to get me. I know it's what you do, but the paranoid side of me worried that my escape could have turned into a trap for BTS or A.C.E."  
Jimin laughed lightly and shook his head, patting Chan on the back. "I can't say that would never happen, but to put your mind at ease, the reason it took a little while to get to you... We made a 911 call from a 'concermed citizen' that put you about five miles away from where we picked you up. Once we made sure that the enforcers were occupied with searching the very expensive high-rise, we picked you up."   
"You guys really do think of everything..." Chan stood, heading to the van, eager to see his friends again. "I vote for kimchi rice and pajeon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter in the main mutant au is ready, I just struggled a bit with this one and wanted to put it out first because there's a bit of a crossover.   
Also, I'm kind of thinking of throwing in some BTS ships: I'm big on namjin and sope personally 😉


End file.
